


Whipped Culture

by bububun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2020, Because this house believes in Kagehina bffs, Day 3, Everyone is suffering, I'm sorry for this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wingman Kageyama, tbh the rest of the characters are really just minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububun/pseuds/bububun
Summary: AtsuHina Week 2020 (ft. a very late submission)Day 3: Mutual PiningSo maybe Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou are a little head over heels for each other. And maybe they're a little too stupid. But it's fine. It's cute. Everyone ships it.Why, though, do they all have to endure this suffering as well?!Or, in which AtsuHina are oblivious idiots and everyone is Done With Their Shit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's late, I'm sorry, please accept my (admittedly not that great) AtsuHina mutual pining fic as an apology. (Also yes I skipped Day 2).

**_I’ll toss to ya one of these days._ **

As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Atsumu immediately regretted his life choices. Red threatened to fill his face, whether from mortification or embarrassment, he didn’t know. He could feel Suna and Osamu laughing at him internally. Kita-san looked at him like he grew another head. 

Thankfully, the idiot duo from Karasuno lived up to their reputation as idiots, and just looked like confused crows looking for their mothers. Hinata Shoyo, in particular, scrunched, _SCRUNCHED_ , his nose. _Oh my god, that was cute,_ then, _wait, what the fuck am I thinking?_

“But,” Atsumu coughed, trying to regain his composure, and turned to leave, “only after I beat you next Interhigh”

_Oh my god he looks like a baby bird. An orange baby bird. He’s so cute I want to squish his cheeks and oh my god his little nose scrunch sorry tobio-kun it seems I’ll be taking your spiker. Hinata Shoyo marr-_

“I bet he thinks you’re a weirdo now,” Osamu materialized beside him. _Gah._

Then, he kicked him.

“ _What the hell, ‘Samu?!_ ” 

“You deserved it.” Osamu shrugged.

“The two of you, stop fighting,” Aran intervened. “Let’s go thank our supporters first.”

It was only after they thanked their cheering squad and listened to their captain’s parting words that Atsumu crumpled to the ground.

“Atsumu?!” Aran, bless his soul, exclaimed. “What’s wrong, did you push yourself too hard?"

“N-no, I--” Atsumu hid his head in his hands. _God, what was up with him today?_

“Atsumu-kun,” Kita-san came up to him. “If you’re feeling unwell you should go to the infirmary, I’m sure they have one set up outside the stadiums.”

“No, it’s not that captain, it’s just, hessocuteandsmalliwanttokeephim!”

“I’m sorry, what, Atsumu-kun?”

“I said,” Atsumu took a deep breath, lifting his head from his hands, “HE’S SO CUTE AND SMALL I WANT TO KEEP HIM.”

“...”

 _What. The. Fuck._ was the collective thought of the entire team.

Osamu was the first to break out laughing, starting a chain reaction as Akagi, Oomimi, and Ginjima joined in. “AHAHAHAHAH EW, ATSUMU, DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH?” 

Even Aran choked on a laugh. 

“Nope, I don’t wanna see this, goodbye,” Suna deadpanned, turning to leave. “Kita-san I’m going to go watch the other matches.”

“All of you quiet down.” Kita commanded. “And Suna, no, stay put, we’re going together.”

He turned to Atsumu. “Now, Atsumu-kun, what’s this about your crush?”

Osamu broke into laughter again. Kita glared at him. 

“He’s not my _crush_.” He buried his head in his hands again, face red. 

“Mmhmm, okay, Atsumu-kun, mind telling me his name?”

“...”

“Atsumu-kun?”

“Hina…..yo….” Atsumu mumbled.

“This is ridiculous, cap--” Suna started, but was shushed by Osamu, who was genuinely curious to know about his twin’s…. _not-crush_. 

“You know I can’t hear you right, Atsumu-kun?”

“... Karasuno 10”

And Osamu started rolling on the floor. 

\--- 

“I’ve got to say, though,” Kita started as they were riding the bus back to Hyogo. “That was quite the declaration, Atsumu-kun.”

“Captainnnn,” Atsumu whined, mortified. “Can’t we just drop it?” 

_Was Suna imagining it, or was that a smile on Kita-san’s face? Well if that’s what it takes to make him smile then..._

“Nope~,” Suna chimed in, grinning. “What was it again, ‘Tsumu? **I’ll toss to ya one of these days**?” 

“Shut up!”

“Yer so whipped, ‘Tsumu!” Osamu laughed. 

“I hate all of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Kageyama sleep challenge: failed (ft. the Karasuno first years)

It’s been a month since their devastating loss against Kamomedai, and while that memory is extremely vivid in his mind, there was one other scenario that kept Hinata awake at night. 

**_I’ll toss to ya one of these days_ **

For some reason, Hinata always got a stomach ache every time he remembered those words. Despite this, they never managed to leave his brain. 

As he made his way to the restroom, he thought of what Miya Atsumu said. 

_He wants to toss to me? But, how? Maybe he’s going to transfer to Karasuno?_

Hinata entertained the thought of the Miya twins going to Karasuno for a brief second, before his mind was plagued by the potential dangerous situation that would be Miya Atsumu and Oikawa Tooru meeting each other. He shuddered. _Kageyama would have a heart attack._

_Maybe he wants to have a joint training camp? But then, we already have the Fukurodani Group camp, so there’s really no point in having more training camps?_

_Unless…_

_They want to join the Fukurodani Group!_

_Yes, that must be it! I understand now! I should tell Kageyama about this!_

Hinata quickly finished his business in the restroom and proceeded to call Kageyama to tell him about his genius-but-actually-not-really conclusion to Miya Atsumu’s declaration. 

Kageyama picks up on the third ring. “BOKE! WHAT THE FUCK? IT'S 12 AM?!” 

“Awww, Kageyama were you sleeping?”

“NOT ANYMORE YOU DUMBASS!” he yawned, “what the fuck do you want anyway?”

“Oh! So I was thinking that may--”

“Wait, stop, on second thought, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“What? Kageyama, don’t be mean! I didn’t even finish my sentence yet!”

“Hinata.” Kageyama’s voice dropped an octave. Hinata gulped. “Did you seriously wake me up to talk about Atsumu-san AGAIN?”

“Well, yes, how did you know? Don’t tell me, are you secretly psychic Bakageyama?”

“Hinata, are you serious right now?”

“Also, what do you mean, _again_? I don’t talk about him THAT much.”

“Hinata.”

“It’s just, I kept thinking about what he said and like? My stomach was restless so I thought maybe--!”

“Hinata.” Kageyama repeated, sounding more and more exasperated. _Lord, what have I done to deserve this._

“What?!”

“You realize this is the fourth time this week you woke me up to talk about Miya Atsumu, right?”

“Um, really?”

“Yes, and for the past month all that’s been spouting off your mouth is about Miya Atsumu.”

“What? No? I talk about Hoshiumi-san too! And volleyball! And food!” 

“...” _Is he- is he actually this oblivious?!_

"And so what if I talk about Atsumu-san? He's really cool I mean, did you see him serving, Kageyama?"

 _Fuck, he's rambling about him again._ Kageyama's too tired for this shit. 

"He went _OOF_ like he controlled the crowd! Then The ball just goes _WHOOSH_ and I just blinked and it was suddenly in front of me!"

Kageyama sighed. _Yes, you absolute idiot, I was on the court too._

“But anyway, back to what I was saying Atsumu-san probably wants to join the Fukurodani Group!”

_What? That’s. What?_

“Because you know maybe he just--”

Kageyama was getting a headache, damn this stupid tangerine. “I’m hanging up.”

“What?! No, Kageyama! Listen!”

“I’ll listen to you tomorrow at lunch.” _Yes, tomorrow, where he can drag the rest of the first years into this madness._ “For now, let's get some sleep, we have early morning practice tomorrow.”

“Tch. Fine Bakageyama, good night!”

“Hmm” 

\----

“So you’re telling me,” Yamaguchi said, “that because of what Atsumu said to you, you think he wants Inarizaki to join the Fukurodani Group?”

“Yes! See, Bakageyama, that wasn’t so hard to understand. It makes perfect sense!” He stuck out his tongue. 

_No, it doesn’t._ The rest of the first years sweat-dropped. They were currently on the rooftop eating lunch together upon Hinata's insistence so they could listen to his… _theory._

"I can't do this," Tsukishima stood up, "Yamaguchi, c'mon let's leave."

"Nope." Yachi pulled him back down, not heeding Tsukishima's yelp of indignation. "Hinata's in a crisis right now and we need to help him!"

Or so she said, but everyone - sans Hinata because he's busy thinking about another blond - could see the glint in her eyes. 

_Yachi… your fujoshi is showing..._

"Sorry Tsukki, but Yachi's right! Hinata's in a crisis"

"I'm not in a crisis! What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna tell him," Tsukki suddenly said. 

"Don't, you'll ruin it!" Kageyama argued.

"Tell me what?" Hinata pressed on. 

"Ah um" Yamaguchi started, _shit, how do you tell your friend that he's gay for this one rival he met a month ago_ ?

"Hinata!" Yachi intervened, "Do you ever wonder why you think about Atsumu-san a lot?" 

"Well, yeah." Hinata took a moment - a very short moment, mind you - to think. "It's because he said he wants to toss to me!"

_Oh Hinata, you oblivious ball of sunshine..._

"Okay but do you feel anything when you think of what he said?"

"Hmm, sometimes my stomach hurts or gets upset but when I go to the bathroom it's just nothing? Does that count?"

Tsukishima facepalmed. 

" _Is THIS what you deal with every night?_ " he whispered to Kageyama. 

" _Not EVERY night, just… most nights_ " he whispered back. 

"Ah um Hinata?" Yamaguchi said tentatively, "I don't know how to tell you this but, umm… don't you think you..."

"You have a crush on Miya Atsumu." Tsukki finished for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this was any better than my Day 1 work but!!! I tried!! I'm kind of proud of it ngl. I'll update the rest of the chapters next week since I still have classes!


End file.
